1. Field of Invention
This invention-hereafter referred to as the invention-relates to systems for electronic gauging of classroom satisfaction, specifically to treadmill foot-controls for inputting data into these systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,501 to weil (1990) and the invention may be used for the same purposes. However, the invention is better protected from damage due to moisture.
An instructor could use the invention to gauge-continuously and conveniently-his students' instantaneous, simultaneous satisfaction with his instruction.